


Ignited From Somewhere.

by IAmTheUberWriter (MedHeadsUnite), MedHeadsUnite



Series: Mancel Moments [1]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/IAmTheUberWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Summary: Spoilers for 5.13
Relationships: Crockett Marcel/Natalie Manning
Series: Mancel Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625932
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 5.13

"Hey, heard it didn't go so well today," Natalie comes up to stand beside Crockett in front of the valet stand.

"Yeah," he sighs, "It was one of the most brutal days I've ever had."

"Owen's with my dad," she tells him, "I've got the day off tomorrow. We can go talk some more about it?"

He hesitates at first, but then he looks into her eyes.

"I'd love to," he smiles softly, "Text me the address?"

"I will."

She's in an out of the house, her father there to watch her son, and Natalie's grateful that Lou didn't ask.

She'd told him she was going to meet up with friends.

Coincidentally enough, her friends would happen to just be there.

She couldn't bring herself to tell him it was more about being there for their new trauma surgeon, who she'd admittedly taken a liking to.

He had this air about him, this way that made you just want to protect him at all costs.

So they skip Molly's, not wanting to socialize with anyone but one another.

Toon's Bar and Grill in Wrigleyville was their chosen spot, Crockett grabbing an Abita Light Lager, Natalie an O'Doul's, and they found an open booth.

"She was apparently the victim of a shooting, but it wasn't targeted, it was one of those, 'I'm going to be dumb and stupid and fire a gun into the air for fun' things."

"Those are the worst," Nat groans, shaking her head, "Those moments of impulsive recklessness leave a lot of innocents in danger."

"I-- I don't think it'll be easy for me to let go of this one," Crockett whispers with a sigh.

They all went through that. Natalie couldn't help but think of the Cline family in that moment, because they all had cases that stayed with them. It was impossible to not have an indelible mark left upon your soul when you're trying to save someone's life.

It went double for her being a pediatrician. It was never easy.

"We've all got that handful of cases that we can never forget," she tells him, a look of understanding in her eyes.

"How do you handle it when it's about kids?" he asks, sipping on his beer.

She takes a strong pull of the bottle in her hand, grateful that she chose to drink a low alcohol beverage.

"I'll let you know when I figure that out," she admits.

He looks at her and nods, "It's never easy, is it?"

"Never," she agrees, gently squeezing his hand.


	2. It's Not Up To Me.

Natalie left first, Crockett following shortly after.

Toon's, as always, was their go to.

She'd taken to the Abita Light Lager, and they walked up and ordered a half pitcher of it, because they'd convinced the bar manager to add both that, and Purple Haze, to the tap line on the wall.

"Appreciate it," Natalie handed the bartender her credit card.

"One of those nights?" Crockett grins.

"It can be if you want to be," she grins back.

"Don't do that," he smiles softly, shaking his head.

"What?" she sips from her pint glass, "Tell the truth?"

"No," he clears his throat loudly.

"You know you think after four months of this we'd define whether it's casual or not?" She smiles at him softly.

"It's not up to me, it never has been," he says.

Natalie scoffs at that, "It is though."

"Not if a man is a gentleman and knows how to treat a lady," Crockett smiles, "And you my dear, are very much a lady."

She grins, "Smooth Marcel, real smooth."

"I've been told it's part of my charm," he grins, "But.."

"What?" she raises a brow, trying not to laugh at him.

"I can't say I don't want to kiss you," he finally tells her how he feels.

"Come here," she motions for him to join her on the other side.

And when he sits down, she gently cups his face in her hands, kissing him with bridled passion.

They're locked in a staring match until he breaks the silence, "That was.. incredible."

"Again?" she whispers against his lips.

"Always," he replies.


	3. The Next Steps Part 1

Four months became ten, and Owen, ever insightful, points it out.

"So," he muses, his head resting in his tiny hand.

Natalie raises a brow, "So what?" 

"You're happy again," he beams.

She distracts him long enough for Crockett to slide out of the back door, knowing he'd lock it.

Yep, four months had turned into ten, and Crockett Marcel now had a key to Natalie Manning's house.

Today was the day everyone at work was going to be told, even though they'd been given next few days off after today because they were sending Crockett and Natalie to a conference.

Helen was happy to take Owen until the following Tuesday, knowing they needed time to themselves.

They left a day ahead of the Friday conference, needing this time to themselves.

They charged their phones, Natalie securing hers in the safe and Crockett taking his. They were loving life in Oklahoma City, even though it wasn't an extended stay. 

He'd been kissing her neck from the moment they'd made it into the elevator, "Crockett...." she whimpers softly.

"Don't lie to me and tell me you don't want this," he whispers.

"I do," she moans against his lips, "but in the privacy of our hotel room baby, not here."

He lifts her up as the elevator door opens on their floor, his lips never detaching from hers.

He gets their door open, slamming it shut and deadbolting it.

She pounces on him, starting with his shirt, "I've been waiting for this."

He kisses her with bridled passion, "I didn't want to rush things."

"I'm glad you didn't," she admits.

She's got her hands in his hair, kissing him back with an equal amount of passion.

They're moving toward the bed automatically, Natalie falling back on it first.

He leans toward her as she pulls him down on top of her, "I might just be falling in love with you, Crockett Marcel."

"It's a mutual feeling, Natalie Manning," he whispers softly against her lips, kissing her neck.

Several hours later, she was back up, getting ready for the day, Crockett putting his shoes on, "Four hours of this."

"It'll go by in the blink of an eye," she promises.

"I hope so," he sighs.

And it does, notes in hand four hours later, they walked out, returning to the hotel.

He puts his suit back, the boxers and white undershirt the only thing he was wearing until he decided to put on a pair of sweatpants.

She's wearing a similar outfit as she snuggles up to him, "So, about last night...?" she whispers.

"Natalie it was beautiful, incredible, I don't regret a thing," Crockett smiles.

"Neither do I love," she whispers back, a smile breaking out across her delicate features.

"Good," he nods, holding her close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shhh! No spoliers, and you'll thank me later. :D

Ten months became twenty two, and Natalie felt a massive energy shift.

Not only was Crockett acting weird, so was everyone else she knew.

"All right Mags, what the heck is going on?" Natalie shoots her friend a look.

"I'm not saying a word about any of it, and you'll thank me later, without a doubt," the charge nurse folds her arms, returning her best friend's faux annoyed look with one that effectively ended the conversation.

"If you say so," Natalie chuckles, nodding her head in understanding. 

Shift change came in a blink, Natalie heading home to wait for the text from Crockett, who was at Med finishing up his last surgery of the day.

Or so Natalie had thought anyway, because Crockett was actually just heading back to his place from O'Hare, where Carol greeted him with a warm smile, "Hello son!""

He grins, "Hi mom!"

"She'll say yes honey, I know she's very fond of you," Carol reassures him.

"I really do love her Carol," Crockett lets out a happy sigh.

"I know," she raises a brow, "The way you speak of my daughter makes that obvious."

"Allow me to grab your bag," he smiles.

"Thank you," she hands it over, and they walk out to where he's parked.

Natalie meanwhile, was getting cleaned up for an evening out. She was unaware though, that Will and Maggie had Owen, but she trusted them. Helen was out enjoying time with her friends.

She ran her fingers through her hair, diving under the water to rinse the shampoo out. She still had no idea that her mother was in town.

Crockett pulled up to Molly's, arriving after dropping Carol's things at his place. They'd left the car and taken a cab, the trauma surgeon pulling out his small smartphone to text everyone: "Tonight's the night-- I hope!" 

Helen came back early, Maggie barely making it to Molly's before Nat did, "She's on her way- took an Uber."

"She really has no clue whatsoever," Hailey grins.

Jay whistles happily, he was excited to be able to play a small part in all this. Natalie was one of his dearest friends, and he just wanted her to be happy, with or without Will.

Crockett breathes deeply, "Why am I so damn nervous!?"

"Honey, we'd all be worried if you weren't," Carol sighs. She just wanted Natalie to be happy again.

"What are you doing?" a text on her phone flashes.

She realizes it's from Nat, and replies instantly, "I'm out and about. Have to make sure to live a little. What are you doing tonight?"

Crockett snickers from behind her as he reads the text.

"I'm on my way to have drinks with friends, traffic's a bit rough near the bar, so I'm about ten minutes away."

Carol let out a sharp whistle, "TEN MINUTES OUT!"

Crockett slid to the back of the bar where 51, 21 and his colleagues were sitting and standing, "Breathe bud," Jay smacks him lightly on the back.

"Tryin'," he exhales, "I really do care about her," he tells him.

He nods, "It's obvious man. I just want her to be happy, whether she's with you, Will, or someone else."

"Thanks Halstead, that means a lot," Crockett nodded.

"Birdie landed!" Maggie hisses as Nat walks in, Crockett dropping to one knee behind Ruzek and Atwater.

"Hey guys have you seen," Nat begins, turning around at a tug on her pant leg.

The realization comes instantly at the sight of box in Crockett's hand and as Nat lets out a squeal and covers her mouth with her hands in shock, Carol takes the video, "YES!"

"Really..?" he looks like a kid on Christmas, he's grinning so hard.

"Of course I'll marry you baby!" she squeals, leaping into his arms and peppering his face with sweet kisses, Carol capturing the moment the ring was placed on Nat's finger seamlessly.

Ten months had become twenty two, and Natalie Manning and Crockett Marcel were getting married!


	5. Father Daughter Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou and Natalie share their joy.

"That ring better be worthy of my little girl," Lou's face appears on screen, a playful glare attached.

"You think?" she beams, showing her father the ring on her left ring finger.

"It's quite elegant, and so are you," Lou nods in approval.

"So is that the Lou Conte stamp of approval?" Natalie giggles.

"I think it suits you quite well," the elder Conte nods in agreement, "Oh, you might want to check that post you were tagged in, "I know you have a second line for all the social media stuff."

"Yeah, truthfully? the Facebook app is the only thing social media related that I have on my work phone," she admits, picking it up.

" So about last night," Crockett had hashtagged, posting the video and tagging his in-laws.

"AH! DUDE!" LJ had replied, a big grin emoji at the end.

"I so ship this!" Darian had exclaimed.

"YESSS! DUDE! welcome to the family-- almost!" CJ had commented.

"I still can't get over that I was there for this-- love you both, and I'm very much looking forward to the big day!" Carol's comment pops up.

With the final comments, Natalie pops up with one of her own, "Take three?" she inquired, a cry laugh and big grin emoji attached at the end.

Darian attaches a "married couple" emoji in reply, saying: "I think this is it for you kid!"

She grins, "I think so too." she tags Crockett, a kiss emoji attached at the end, beaming brightly as he replied with a red heart.

Her father approved, now for the brotherly moment.


End file.
